Forever Starts Tonight
by Destinyjoyxoxo
Summary: Logan brings Quinn back to the fair exactly one year later. This is meant to be read after Ferris Wheel Confessions but it can be read as a stand alone.


"What are we doing here? It's almost 8 o'clock, they're gonna close soon" Quinn said as she took the hand that Logan offered her and stepped out of the car.

They'd just come from having dinner. A really fancy dinner, actually. Logan had only told her about their reservations an hour before and all he had told her was to wear a nice dress. And that was exactly what she did. She was wearing a simple red gown that went all the way to floor but was cut just low enough that it showed off her cleavage. She styled her hair in loose waves and left it completely down and put on a bit of makeup to accentuate her features. Quinn wasn't sure what the occasion was but she wasn't complaining. She loved getting to spend time with her boyfriend and she secretly loved having a reason to get all dressed up.

"I know. But today is the last day that the fair is in town and I thought it'd be nice to end the night with a ride on the Ferris Wheel" he explained as they entered the grounds. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close to him as they made their way to the line, not wanting her to stumble in her heels.

Logan turned to look at her as they waited in line, placing his hands on her hips. He pulled her closer against him when she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Only about a hundred times" she giggled and leaned up to press a quick kiss to his lips

"You don't look so bad yourself" She hummed as she looked him over with hungry eyes. He was wearing black dress pants, a navy blue button up and a black blazer and he looked fucking delicious. Quinn nearly came at the sight of him when he came to her dorm room to pick her up.

She stepped even closer to him, grinding against him ever so slightly, making sure no one around was able to tell what she was doing. It was a family oriented place, after all. She leaned up on her tippy toes and nibbled gently on his earlobe before whispering

"I can't wait until we get back to PCA so I can properly thank you for tonight"

Logan swallowed thickly, feeling his cock twitch in his pants at her words and the feeling of her lips kissing down his neck. He closed his eyes for a moment, willing his erection away. He had to go through with his plan before he lost his nerve. And his plan didn't include whisking Quinn away to a private area and fucking her senseless. Not yet, at least.

Neither of them had much time to do much else before they were being ushered onto the ride. Logan helped her into the seat and then sat down beside her, wiping his suddenly sweaty palms on his pants. His erection and all of his previous thoughts were gone as he was overcome by his nerves. The reality of what he was about to do was really starting to sink in and he felt a bit sick to his stomach. He took in a couple of quiet breaths, calming himself down as much as he could before turning to face Quinn who was watching him with curious and slightly worried eyes

"Do you know what today is?" He asked as the ride started to move, slowly bringing them up to the top

"It's May 2nd" she replied easily, though she didn't understand why he was asking her such a random question.

"No, not the date. The day. Do you know what's special about today?" He asked.

She looked at him with her brows furrowed in confusion and he couldn't help but laugh. She was so adorable when she was confused.

"It's the anniversary of when we first said 'I love you'" he told her and he watched as recognition dawned on her face but was quickly replaced by sheepish guilt

"Oh Logan. I'm so sorry, I didn't even realize" she apologized, reaching to take his hand in her own and squeezed it gently

"I'll make it up to you" she promised

"It's okay, baby. You don't have to make anything up to me" he reassured her and then leaned in to press a soft kiss to her lips to let her know that he really wasn't upset.

He slowly pulled away from the kiss and cleared his throat quietly, squeezing her hand once more before launching into the speech that he'd had planned for months.

"It was a year ago today that I told you I loved you. We were sitting right here in this seat, overlooking this same fair ground, when I finally got the guts to say those three words to you. And for some reason, you said them back. Quinn, you are, without a doubt, the best thing that's ever happened to me. You've saved me in every possible way that a person could be saved. You've changed me in the best ways. You made me realize the kind of person I want to be and you've given me the strength and courage to actually become that person. I never knew love before you and I know that there is no one else on this earth that I could ever love more than you. There's no one on this earth better than you. Like I said, one year ago today, for reasons I'll never understand, you told me you loved me. And today, I'm asking you to allow me to prove myself worthy of your love for rest of our lives.."

He reached into the inner pocket of his blazer and pulled out a black velvet box, opening it up with trembling fingers to reveal a beautiful white gold engagement ring. Quinn audibly gasped when she saw it. The ring was stunning with a 2 carat diamond and a diamond band. It had set him back nearly twenty grand but Quinn was worth every penny.

"Quinn Pensky, will you marry me?"

Quinn had tears streaming down her cheeks once he'd finished his speech. She was momentarily frozen in shock and complete disbelief. She'd never understand how she'd gotten so unbelievably lucky as to find someone as amazing as Logan Reese to call her own.

"Yes! Of course I will!" She exclaimed once she'd found her voice, nodding her head vigorously as she held out her hand for Logan to slip the ring on her finger.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. She felt his hands slide up her back and into her hair and she couldn't help but let out a soft moan against his lips. They continued to make out until the ride came to a stop at the bottom and it was time for them to get off. They reluctantly pulled away from each other, just long enough to step off the ride, and then immediately went in for another kiss.

Quinn forced herself to pull away after a few more minutes, knowing that she would start undressing him in the middle of the fair grounds if they didn't stop soon. She panted softly, her heart beating rapidly both from the kiss and from the adrenaline and excitement that was coursing through her body.

"I love you so much" she whispered once she'd collected herself, looking up at Logan with soft eyes that were shining bright with nothing but love and adoration.

Logan pulled her in for a hug, just wanting to be as close to her as he possibly could. He closed his eyes as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, his hand stroking through her hair

"I love you too" he murmured, feeling a few tears slip down his cheeks. He was just so overwhelmed with the love he felt for the beautiful girl in his arms. He couldn't believe he got to spend forever with her.

Quinn let out a blissful sigh as she buried her head in the crook of Logan's neck, inhaling his comforting scent. She always felt so safe and secure in his arms, she felt like she could stay there forever and she'd be happy.

They stood there, just holding each other for another fifteen minutes before they were forced apart because the fair was closing.

"Let's go, fiancé" Quinn said with a bright smile as she grabbed Logan's hand, starting the walk back to the car

"Let's go start the rest of our lives"


End file.
